Temptation
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Fanfic de la fanfic d'Irkiala "Undisclosed Desires",tiré de l'arc "Amor, A mort".


**Couple : **

**Genre :** Yaoi / Romance (?) / Humour (?)

**Rating :** M Lemon Yaoi

**Note d'Axel :** Cet OS es fortement inspiré de la fic d'_Irkiala _**Undisclosed Desires,**tiré de l'arc "**Amor, A mort"**et il est **FORTEMENT CONSEILLE **d'aller lire la fic avant de lire mon OS, qui est en réalité un cadeau parce que mademoiselle ... Heu ... Tiens, pourquoi je te l'avais offert celui-ci encore ? Je sais plus du tout ... Bof, on à le droit de faire des cadeaux de temps en temps ! X3 Donc, cet OS est pour elle et rien que pour elle ... En espérant qu'il lui plaise ! X3

Avec cet OS, je m'attaque à un personnage bien particulier que j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à aborder. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur, c'est tout ... Je n'y peux rien, Shinji est un personnage assez difficile à comprendre mine de rien ... Tout comme les autres Vizards : je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils détestent les êtres humains ... Encore, les Shinigamis, ça peut se comprendre, mais les humains leurs ont rien fait du tout !

**Résumé :** Cela fait quelques temps que la spectaculaire évasion a eut lieu, cela ne veut pas dire que la vie est facile pour nos fugitifs, chacun fait comme il peut, ils tentent tous de reconstruire leurs vies. Pour certains, cela reste tout de même compliqué ...

**Bêta Correctrice :** _Irkiala _et _Wesley Iriah Douglas _et cela même si je leurs ai pas encore demandé ... Quoi que …

* * *

Ces derniers temps, il y avait certaine chose d'intrigante, surtout pour Shinji qui avait de plus en plus de mal à être convainquant dans son rôle de chef de la mafia : comment réussir à ne pas être décrédibilisé par ses deux gamins qui squattaient sans cesse dans son bureau. Parce que OUI : Grimmjow et Shiro étaient tous les deux de vrais gamins ! Fallait l'être pour jouer à des jeux vidéo débiles et s'exciter comme des malades dessus ! Le pire, c'est qu'aucun des deux n'aimaient perdre et qu'ils avaient tendance à se crêper le chignon quel que soit le gagnant de la partie.

-J't'ai totalement dominé mon pauvre ! S'esclaffa Grimmjow, faisant sursauter Shinji.

-Ouais, tu f'sais moins l'malin, hier, lorsque j't'ai éclaté la tronche ! Répliqua Shiro sur un ton acide.

-Vous allez arrêter votre bordel ! Râla Shinji, tentant de se manifester.

-Quoi, t'as envie d'une revanche gamin ? Répliqua le bleuté avec ironie.

-Ouais, tu vas voir comment j'vais t'massacrer ! Assura le décoloré, avide de vengeance.

Le blond, voyant que de toute façon, les deux autres ne lui portaient aucune attention, décida de reporter la sienne sur son travail ... Disons plutôt "tenter" parce qu'avec ses deux là, y avait vraiment pas moyen ! Sauf que ce n'était pas forcément à cause du boucan qu'ils faisaient : le mafieux aimait observer les contours du visage de son amant, surtout lorsqu'il était énervé. C'était sans doute à cause de cette beauté sauvage qui se dégageait de lui dans ce genre de cas. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était que Grimmjow dégageait exactement le même genre de charme ...

Hé, attendezt voir une seconde : depuis quand matait-il ce petit con ? Allons, son regard avait juste dévié quelques secondes, rien de plus ...

-C'est qui, qui domine maintenant ? Jubilait Shiro.

La phrase eut un effet dévastateur sur le pauvre blond, qui ne demandait pourtant qu'à travailler, : l'image très subjective d'un Shiro entrain de dominer Grimmjow s'imposa dans la seconde à lui ... Shinji la repoussa avec force, rougissant sans que personne ne le remarque vraiment, heureusement pour lui ! Mais pourquoi il s'était imaginé une telle scène ? Ha, c'était sûrement à cause de ses deux abrutis et de cette situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés tous les trois ! ... Tous les quatre ... Leurs relations à Grimmjow et lui n'étaient pas définies, et bien qu'en réalité, il ne s'était rien passé de très chaud entre eux deux, lui semblait avoir une imagination très suggestive ...

-Hirako-sama ! Hurla la voie sévère de Lisa.

Ce qui le fit hurler, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'une créature telle que cette femme le sorte si brutalement de ses pensées indécentes. Sursautant, il faillit tomber en arrière avec sa chaise. Trois visages étaient alors tournés vers lui : Grimmjow et Shiro haussaient les sourcils, se demandant sans nul doute ce qui lui arrivait et Lisa qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air réprobateur.

-Ha, vous sortez enfin de vos songes ! Râla-t-elle. Ils devaient être très intéressants pour que vous mettiez autant de temps à me remarquer !

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Gronda le blond avec mauvaise humeur.

-Vu que votre secrétaire est en congé pour cause de "dédoublement de personnalité", je vous apporte ça en mains propres ! Se justifia-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à Shiro. Ces deux-là vous ennuient ? Je peux peut-être me charger d'eux ...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère parfaitement la … , commença Shinji.

-Putain, Grimmjow ! Hurla le décoloré à l'autre bout de la salle. Enfoiré, j'étais pas attentif ! T'as triché !

-... Situation ...

Il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr en voyant les deux énergumènes se prendre de nouveau le chignon. Peut être devrait-il laisser ces deux gars faire face à Lisa ? Quoi que, cette dernière avait pris l'initiative en sortant un fouet dont ne sais où, le tirant avec un air très peu rassurant. Même Shinji sentit des frissons de terreur traverser son échine et les deux squatteurs eurent vite fait de s'enfuir, prétextant avoir des choses à faire ...

* * *

Une chose était claire dans l'esprit chaotique du pauvre mafieux : l'absence des deux jeunes hommes ne l'avaient pas pour autant rassuré, et bien au contraire, depuis qu'ils étaient repartis ... Des pensées bien plus perverses étaient entrain de circuler en boucle et il finit même par en perdre pied, ne sachant plus quoi penser au final : tantôt, il voyait parfaitement Grimmjow dominer Shiro et tantôt, c'était le contraire ... En réalité, le blond se posait une question primordial dans cette histoire et cette interrogation l'empêchait de travailler : qui était le dominant dans le couple formé par Shiro et Grimmjow ...

D'un coté, nous avons un décoloré à fort caractère, qui n'aimait pas être dominé, c'était un fait, alors l'imaginer sous le corps musclé du bleuté ... Quand à ce dernier, il semblait bien incapable à avoir ... D'où le fait qu'il s'attarde sur cette question cruciale ... Évidement : tant qu'il ne saura pas qui est au dessus, il ne pourra pas avoir un fantasme parfait de ses deux hommes ensembles !

Attendez voir une seconde : depuis quand essayait-il d'imaginer Shiro avec Grimmjow ? Oula, c'était vraiment grave ! Cela ne pouvait plus durer ! Surtout que depuis quelques secondes, un puissant sentiment de jalousie l'envahissait, le forçant à aller vérifier que ses deux-là ne faisaient rien sans qu'il ne soit présent ! ... Là encore, il se remit en question, essayant de se demander si Ichigo n'avait pas raison : il était extrêmement pervers ! Il voulait les mater en pleine action !

... Alors c'était donc ça : il voulait les regarder faire pour savoir qui était le dominant ? Ou plutôt, pour être excité sexuellement ... Ho et puis merde, là n'était pas la question ! Il devait faire en sorte de ne plus être distrait par ce genre de chose futile, sinon Lisa risquait de s'en mêler et ça risquait de faire mal aux fesses. Soupirant, il abandonna donc son bureau et partit à la recherche des deux hommes qu'il n'eut aucun mal à trouver d'ailleurs vu qu'ils étaient installés dans le salon, Grimmjow décidant de faire une sieste sur un fauteuil et Shiro lisant un livre qui semblait bien intéressant ...

Finalement, ils n'étaient pas entrain de baiser comme des bêtes ...

Voilà, il avait la preuve qu'il était un pervers bien qu'en réalité, il n'avait plus réellement besoin de confirmation. Cette journée lui avait assez prouvé ...

-Ouais, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda le décoloré qui avait relevé le visage pour l'observer.

-Non, rien, me suis gouré de pièce. Lâcha Shinji. Retourne à ta lecture.

Shiro ne sembla pas satisfait par cette réponse et son regard oppressant sonda le blond qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Il décida de battre en retraite, retournant à son bureau, ne sachant pas s'il était heureux de voir qu'ils ne faisaient rien ou le contraire ... Il aurait bien aimé les trouver en pleine action ...

Sa vie devenait de plus en plus compliquée !

* * *

Shiro n'était plus dans le salon, ne restait donc plus que le bleuté qui était allongé sur le ventre. C'était vraiment étrange, mais Grimmjow faisait penser à un chat : il dormait tout le temps et ne servait presque à rien, le plus étonnant était qu'il aimait beaucoup les caresses et son visage changeait de façon spectaculaire lorsqu'il était en pleine extase. C'était étrange, mais même si son amant n'était pas là, Shinji n'avait absolument aucune envie de bouger. C'était normal en même temps : cet imbécile avait retiré sa chemise, dévoilant à tous son dos musclé. Sans doute la chaleur l'avait-il décidé à retirer ce vêtement qu'il jugeait inutile ? Le blond s'était perdu dans cette contemplation soudaine, laissant son regard parcourir ce morceau de peau dévoilé sans la moindre pudeur.

Une envie soudaine prit le mafieux qui s'approcha de l'homme, ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Finalement, c'était un très beau morceau ce gars là ! Y avait pas à dire, Ichigo avait vraiment très bon goût, mais cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup quand à savoir ce qui le liait à Shiro. Peut être ne s'étaient-ils pas décidés quand à leurs positions ? Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques jours que le décoloré avait refait surface ...

En fait, peut être n'avaient-ils même pas abordé le sujet ? Mmh ... Comment deux hommes "dominants" et n'aimant pas du tout perdre le dessus pouvaient parler à cœur ouvert de savoir qui accepterait de se faire dominer ? Il imaginait bien la scène :

-On la tire à "pile ou face" ? Proposerait Shiro.

-Tu déconnes, on va s'le faire à "pierre, papier, ciseau" ! Répliquerait Grimmjow.

Qui donc avait gagné ? Si Shinji devait choisir, il préférerait que se soit le décoloré ! Bah ouais : il était hors de question que SON amant se fasse dominer par quelqu'un et surtout pas par cet énergumène qui avait sut charmer Ichigo ... Quoi qu'il méritait vraiment d'avoir un p'tit copain comme lui : bon dieu qu'il était canon ! Sortant ses mains de ses poches, le blond s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du visage du bleuté. C'était énervant d'avoir un tel rival sur le terrain et le pire, c'était qu'il soit aussi compréhensif : n'avait-il pas accepté de partager avec lui le rouquin ?

Se sentant indéniablement attiré par cette peau légèrement tannée, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser un doigts sur celle-ci, frôlant la surface qui frémit au contact ...

La réaction de Grimmjow fut très "imprévisible", il saisit le bras de Shinji si soudainement que ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Attiré vers lui, il eut juste le temps de constater que leurs visages étaient trop proche l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas que ça, il sentait également un contact humide contre ses lèvres. Avant qu'il ne songe seulement à se débattre, son propre corps le trahit et sa bouche s'ouvrit, accueillant la langue avec un certain plaisir ...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'embrassait ? Et lui ? Pourquoi répondait-il à ce baiser ? Le pire, c'est qu'il éprouvait pas mal de chose alors que ce membre venait taquiner le sien pour tenter de le faire enter dans la danse. Avant qu'ils n'approfondissent le baiser, les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent pour s'emplir peu à peu de surprise. Le baiser n'alla pas plus loin, il le relâcha.

-Désolé, j'croyais qu'c'était ... Pas toi ...

-Et tu croyais que c'était qui ? Râla le blond, blessé de lire une telle déception dans le regard de Grimmjow. Shiro ?

-En fait, j'faisais un putain de rêve où j'me tapait Ichigo, alors quand j'ai sentis ce contact étrange, j'ai crus que c'était pas un rêve et que c'était lui ... Mais j'me suis planté à mort ...

-J'espère que t'es pas trop déçu ...

Le bleuté l'observa, puis, soupira bruyamment ... Un peu comme si le monde venait de s'effondrer. Se sentant de plus en plus insulté, Shinji fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux faire disparaître cette arrogante créature en l'enterrant sous plusieurs kilo de béton. Pourquoi cela le blessait-il à ce point de ne rien représenter pour cet homme ? La réponse n'était pas si éloignée que ça : maintenant, Grimmjow n'était plus "un quelconque homme" de son entourage, il était "l'amant de son amant", l'homme avec qui il partageait Ichigo ... Et Shiro ... Mais le blond ne semblait pas avoir prit la même place dans l'esprit de cet idiot.

Exaspéré par cette constatation, il se releva, faisant un effort surhumain pour dissimuler la rage qui ne faisait que bouillonner de plus en plus dans son cœur.

-Ha, en fait, il est où Shiro ? Demanda l'imbécile de service.

-Pas avec toi ! Hurla le blond, perdant patience.

-Hé, pas besoin de crier comme ça ...C'est bon, j'ai compris ...

Le bleuté semblait tout aussi exaspéré par son comportement que lui-même. Il ne tarda pas à se lever, mettant les voiles ...

* * *

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Shinji se le demandait toujours. Il avait mal aux fesses, pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être furax contre le mauvais mec : celui qui lui provoquait cette incommodité n'était autre que Shiro, mais c'était bien contre l'autre abruti qu'il était énervé et non pas le décoloré. Pourquoi donc ? C'était de moins en moins logique.

-Qu'est c'qui t'tracasse mon cœur ? Demanda Ironiquement son amant, assit à coté de lui.

Le blond lâcha un grognement incompréhensible, ne soulevant qu'au bout de longues minutes le surnom au combien pittoresque que lui avait affublé l'homme proche de lui. Lui lançant un sombre regard, il fut étonné de le voir rire en réponse à son hostilité.

-Hé bien, j'ai dus te faire franchement mal pour que tu sois comme ça !

-Mais non, qu'est ce que tu va imaginer ?

-Quoi ? Pourtant ... J'y ai été ...

-Non, en fait, tu m'as bien fait mal, mais disons que ... Merde, j'veux pioncé ! Ferme la et bonne nuit !

-Hé, mais qu'est c'qui t'arrives exactement ? Tu peux m'expliquer là ?

Shinji fit mine de s'être endormi pour esquiver les questions. Malheureusement, c'était sans compté sur l'obstination de Shiro qui ne tarda pas à l'attaquer de façon très efficace. Le blond se releva pour pouvoir lui faire face.

-J'aimerais savoir où vous en êtes toi et Grimmjow ! Râla-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Au point mort ! Avoua franchement le décoloré.

-Comment, vous avez pas parlé ensemble ?

-Parler de quoi ?

-De cette situation de merde !

Le décoloré sembla médité quelques secondes à la question avant de revenir à Shinji, essayant de lui voler un baiser, ne semblant pas du tout décidé à aborder ce sujet qui risquait de devenir tabou !

-Shiro ! S'exclama le blond avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Le prob, c'est qu'on aborde pas du tout le sujet ! Avoua franchement le décoloré.

Ha, tout compte fait, c'était déjà trop tard : ils n'en parleraient jamais ...

-On peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Le premier qui parle est plus faible que l'autre et se sera donc le dominé !

-Logique de merde ! Répliqua Shinji, résumant parfaitement ce qu'il pensait de cette "psychologie enfantine". Qu'est c'que vous allez foutre si aucun de vous deux ne fait rien ?

-Ça arrivera bien ! Un de nous deux craquera bien à un moment !

-Et ça va mettre combien de temps ?

-J'vais pas t'mentir : probablement quelques mois ...

Évidement, avec ses deux têtes de mules. Aucun des deux n'ira vers l'autre et tant qu'ils auront leurs amants, rien n'avancera ... Les quelques mois se transformeront en années, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'en profiter, ils seraient tous morts et enterrés ! ... Hein ? Attendez, retournons en arrière ... "Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps" ... Ils ... "ILS" ! Et voila, Shinji avait la preuve que son esprit était entrain de se détraquer à vitesse grand hyper sonique !

Cela lui déplairait-il de pouvoir profiter de Grimmjow et Shiro en même temps ? Sûrement pas ! Avec deux hommes tels qu'eux, se serait le bonheur absolu semé de quelques troubles : chacun avait un fort caractère et il risquait d'avoir souvent mal aux fesses et ... Il était vraiment partit pour un bon fantasme lui ! Soupirant, il finit par se lever en prenant une chemise de nuit, la fixant convenablement.

-C'est pas ton genre d'être pudique. Nota ironiquement le décoloré.

-Tu préféres que j'aille voir Grimmjow à poil ? Répliqua le blond sur un ton froid.

-Pourquoi t'irais le voir ?

-Pour lui dire que je l'aime et ainsi, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous demandez qui sera le dominé. Je n'aurais plus qu'à attendre la fatale double pénétration que vous me réservez. Ainsi, cette histoire sera réglé et tout reprendra sa place !

-Quoi ? S'écria Shiro avec un sursaut. Attend, tu déconnes là ?

-Non ! Assura-t-il, achevant totalement son amant.  
Qui en oublia de l'empêcher de sortir, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas put l'arrêter.

* * *

Tétanisé, Shinji n'arrivait plus à résonner normalement, pourtant il avait pas mal réfléchi sur ce qu'il allait dire, comment il allait abordé le sujet pour conclure ... Mais ... Il subissait un véritable "plantage" ! Comment aurait-il put raisonner normalement avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ?

Imaginez un peu la scène : Grimmjow, accoudé au seuil de sa porte, son corps en grande partie nu ... Dégoulinant d'eau ... Le regard brun se glissa sur la chair pour s'arrêter aux hanches recouvertes par une serviette taille extra fine qui menaçait de tomber à tout instant. Ses yeux remontèrent pour fixer le bleuté qui haussait un sourcil. Que se passerait-il si la serviette partait ? C'était évident, il aurait une vue parfaite sur cet homme à poil, c'est pourquoi Shinji pria pour qu'elle tombe cette petite cachotière !

-J'peux t'aider ? Grogna l'homme en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

-A-t-on idée de s'balader dans une telle tenue ! Répliqua le mafieux avec dignité.

-Ouais, par c'que toi, t'es mieux sapé qu'moi peut être ?

Il se dit qu'il aurait dut, en effet, prendre le temps de s'habiller autrement, mais il n'en pouvait plus lui, il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir seulement se contenter de regarder ce corps. L'envie de le caresser se faisait de plus en plus pressante dans son esprit. Pourquoi ? Sans doute à cause des moments qu'ils partageaient avec Ichigo. Le voir s'occuper du rouquin avait toujours était très plaisant pour lui et il avait comprit qu'il éprouvait de la jalousie de ne pas susciter autant d'attention du bleuté.

-Tu m'fais entrer ?

-Pourquoi ? Shiro t'a viré de sa chambre ?

-J'entre !

Le blond poussa l'homme, s'incrustant sans mal dans cette pièce où il n'allait jamais. Se tournant vers son "hôte", il constata qu'il n'était pas très satisfait par cette intrusion, mais abandonna ...

La serviette n'était pas tombée pendant la petite altercation ...

-Hé, à quoi tu penses là ? Râla Grimmjow qui avait parfaitement comprit le sens de son regard. Si tu veux un streap tease, va donc demander à Shiro !

-Écoute, faut qu'on parle ! Répliqua Shinji. J'aimerais savoir si toi aussi, t'as cette théorie stupide au sujet de "se sera celui qui en parle le premier qui sera le dominé" !

Le bleuté eut un regard interloqué. Après quelques minutes de silence, il finit par rejeter la tête en arrière pour éclater de rire, refermant la porte derrière lui et prenant appuis dessus pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Ha, ce rire ... Il était plutôt agréable à entendre ...

-C'est Shiro qui t'a dit ça ? Demanda-t-il, continuant d'avoir des sursauts d'humour.

-Ouais, il m'a sortit ça ...

-Bah, j'vois pas ça de la même façon ...

-Tu peux m'expliquer ton point de vue ?

Grimmjow haussa les épaules.

-Comment expliquer ? Bah, disons que ... D'une part, j'suis pas sûr que t'apprécies que j'me tape Shiro alors que tu te l'fais pas et idem pour ton gars qui n'a pas l'air partageur ! Finalement, j'suis censé faire quoi ? Forcer l'un de vous à s'allonger ?

Raisonnement très logique. C'est qu'il cachait certaines petites qualités, il venait de prouver sans mal qu'il n'était pas qu'un idiot, mais également que cela le dérangeait d'une certaine manière ... Personne ne semblait se décider quand à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet et même si le bleuté en parlait, il n'était pas sûr que Shinji fasse part de ce point de vue au décoloré.

-On peut sûrement trouvé un moyen. Lâcha-t-il incertain.

-Bah, j'en ai bien une là : j'te viole et puis Shiro te venge et ainsi de suite ...

Un sourire carnassier marqua le coin de ses lèvres. Étrangement, cette proposition ne provoqua aucune réaction chez Shinji qui aurait plutôt été tenté de se laisser faire, peut être parce qu'il savait qu'au bout d'un moment, il retournerait la situation ? Stop, deux secondes : il n'était pas sérieusement entrain de s'imaginer faisant l'amour à Grimmjow ? Il semblait que si ! Détournant le regard, il essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit ...

Récapitulons : ils aimaient tous les deux Ichigo et Shiro, ceux-ci les aimaient en retour, cela créait deux triangles amoureux plutôt troublants, sauf que les relations d'un semblait moins compliqué que l'autre ... Actuellement, il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour le bleuté et avait l'impression que c'était bien plus compliqué encore qu'il n'y paraissait. Au début, cela avait été de la jalousie parce qu'Ichigo aimait le bleuté plutôt que lui, ensuite, il avait été intrigué par cette personnalité au fort caractère. Finalement, il était devenu une fascination constante pour le blond ...

Sentant un souffle chaud se déverser sur sa nuque, le mafieux sursauta en se tournant vers Grimmjow qui lui semblait bien trop proche. Allait-il donc mettre à exécution sa menace ? Cela aurait quelque chose de savourant vu que son action mettrait fin à cette situation complètement désarmante. Il se serait bien laissé aller à l'enlacer, pour le provoquer consciencieusement. Finalement, il se serait bien laissé aller dans ses bras musclés ... Et c'était troublant de l'admettre à soi-même ...

-Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ton amant. Finit par dire le bleuté. Il va s'inquiéter.

-Et si j'ai pas envie de le rejoindre ? Répliqua le mafieux avec un étrange sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

-Quoi ? M'dis pas qu'tu vas le priver de ta présence jusqu'à ce qu'on s'décide ?

Son ton avait été ironique. Il s'était détourné pour aller jusqu'à son armoire, cherchant des vêtements pour entrer dans une tenue plus adaptée. Cette fois, cependant, Shinji n'avait aucune envie de le laisser faire. C'était ce soir ou jamais ! Il déplorait simplement l'absence de Shiro qui l'aurait sans doute aidé dans cette bataille acharnée qui allait avoir lieu. Oui, il avait prit sa décision et celle-ci n'allait pas du tout réjouir Grimmjow ... Ni le décoloré si celui-ci ne se présentait pas bientôt !

S'approchant furtivement de sa proie et ses doigts suivirent les contours de cette peau, la caressant seulement dans son esprit, ne touchant pas Grimmjow. Il avait du mal à passer le cap, à réduire à néant ses quelques centimètres qui séparaient sa main du jeune homme. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie en cet instant : céder ... Et violer le bleuté, mais bon, de façon délicate. Pourtant, il continuait de se battre intérieurement contre cette envie. Par respect pour son amant, Shiro ? Ha, mais celui-ci le cherchait vu qu'il avait admis vouloir dominer Grimmjow, d'une certaine manière ... Bah ouais, c'était à cause de lui qu'il était si intéressé par cet abrutit inconscient !

-Mais bordel, qu'est c'que tu fous ? Grogna l'autre qui semblait avoir capté son manège.

-Mais rien ! Assura avec malice le mafieux. J'te touche pas ... Tu préférerais que je touche ?

Le blond posa sa main contre son torse et ce contact sembla bruler au premier degré le pauvre martyr qui s'écarta du blond. C'était amusant de le voir réagir ainsi ... Et cela avait été agréable de sentir cette chaleur et il voulait la sentir une fois encore, c'est pourquoi il s'approcha de nouveau de Grimmjow. Ce dernier l'esquiva pour aller se réfugier un peu plus loin, les sourcils froncés en surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes ... Une erreur vu qu'il ne prenait pas garde au troisième protagoniste, de cette étrange pièce théâtral, qui venait de faire son entrée : Shiro ...

Un sourire sournois marqua le visage du blond qui décida de mettre toutes les cartes de son coté. Dénouant son peignoir, il se dévoila totalement aux deux hommes. Un frisson parcouru le décoloré, tandis que le bleuté s'était tendu. L'idée ne semblait pas lui plaire, mais il n'avait toujours pas prit conscience de la présence de l'homme juste derrière lui.

-Qu'est c'que tu fous ? Répéta pour la énième fois le fugitif.

-Quoi ? J'te plais pas ? Je suis pas du tout ton genre ?

-C'est pas ça du tout ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir Shiro sur le dos !

-Pourtant, ce serais le plus simple : je te tente, tu cèdes et tu te laisses aller, mais t'es redevable à mon amant ... Ça réglerait tous nos problèmes jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'un de nous aura envie d'en découvrir plus sur l'autre ...

Il s'était avancé vers Grimmjow qui s'était reculé petit à petit, se rapprochant sans le savoir d'un autre bien plus dangereux que lui. C'était ce que voulais Shinji, bien sûr, le faire tomber dans les bras plus experts de Shiro. Il se demandait juste si le décoloré accepterait cette idée ... Ce fut le cas, bien sûr : ses mains attrapèrent les bras du bleuté dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche de lui, le faisant sursauter.

Voulant dire quelque chose, il s'interrompit lorsque Shinji colla son torse contre le sien. C'était amusant de le voir si troublé, c'était même à se demander s'il pourrait trouver une échappatoire à cette situation. Impossible, se disait le mafieux : lui et son amant s'assurerait de le maintenir dans le lieu.

-C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Grogna Grimmjow, l'air inquiet.

-Nous allons voir. Assura le mafieux en reportant son attention sur le décoloré. Alors, que dis-tu de ma petite proposition ?

-Elle est fort intéressante ...

* * *

Déshabiller Grimmjow n'avait pas été bien compliqué vu que sa tenue se résumait à cette misérable serviette qui aurait put se dévoiler d'elle même, mais tentatrice suprême, avait dissimulée si longtemps cette partie si intime du bleuté. C'était lorsque Shiro s'était dévêtit que les choses s'était un peu compliquées. Leur "hôte" avait tenté une échappatoire, en vain bien sûr : Shinji s'était assuré de le distraire, se collant plus encore contre lui, sa bouche se posant contre la sienne, se montrant très insistante jusqu'à ce qu'il cède enfin, qu'il caresse sa langue de la sienne et qu'enfin il s'abandonne à l'étreinte.

Les mains se mirent à caresser, chacun trouvant des parcelles de peau, réchauffant par leurs frôlement. Grimmjow ne resta pas inactif très longtemps, il trouva la virilité gonflante du blond qui gémit à ce contact, libérant enfin les lèvres en jetant un coup d'œil à Shiro. Il jubilait face à cette situation au combien confortable pour lui, se serrant contre le dos du bleuté et ne se montrant pas radin en baisers, frôlant la gorge du martyr, ni en caresse, se délectant de toucher les deux autres.

-Ne colle pas ça à mes fesses ! Grogna Grimmjow, se contractant légèrement.

Un sourire sournois apparut sur le coin des lèvres de Shinji qui comprit que Shiro jouait avec les nerfs du bleuté. Il n'eut qu'à se glisser un peu le long de son corps et de glisser une mains entre ses jambes pour trouver le sexe bandé de son amant ... Coller contre ses fesses qui devaient être fort attirantes ...Finalement, allait-il accepter de subir ? Il n'en était plus tout à fait sûr : l'envie d'en découvrir plus que nécessaire se faisait de plus en plus forte en lui. C'est sans doute pourquoi il se mit à caresser le membre en mains, laissant de temps en temps ses doigts glisser sur l'intimité du troisième.

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement de leur proie gémissante, Shinji glissant le long de son corps pour embrasser son torse, son amant s'occupant volontiers de sa bouche pendant qu'il continuait, arrivant sur le sexe qu'il se mit à embrasser et lécher avec une avidité intense, ayant envie de le faire jouir. Il ne tarda pas à englober le membre, pressant ses lèvres sur la chair ... Et ses doigts glissèrent de nouveau sur l'intimité du bleuté qui agrippa les cheveux blond, se crispant légèrement, mais déjà Shiro trouvait le moyen de le distraire, le détendant fortement et il se laissa faire.

Glissé un doigt dans sa chair était plaisant au vu de la réaction provoquée : un long frisson qui le fit se gonfler un peu plus dans la bouche de Shinji, le faisant même gémir langoureusement. C'était plus que jouissif en réalité, le blond n'avait plus qu'un objectif : continuer de le faire gémir encore et encore ! Le décoloré se détacha de Grimmjow pour s'occuper pleinement du mafieux, s'occupant convenablement de le préparer pour la pénétration à venir ... Qui ne semblait plus si certaine que ça : l'envie de profiter du fugitif devenait de plus en plus tentante ... Cédera ? Ne cédera pas ? Dur de savoir ...

En tout cas, une chose était sûr : Shiro lui n'en pouvait plus ... Il se logea dans ses chairs sans même lui demandé son avis, le forçant à relâcher Grimmjow. Il effectua quelques mouvements de hanches avant de se retirer, caressant son oreille de ses lèvres taquines.

-Allez, allonge toi. Ordonna le décoloré.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier longtemps, relâchant le sexe de Grimmjow pour s'allonger à ses cotés, écartant volontiers les jambes, souriant de façon très provocante au bleuté qui avait les sens très en éveil. Il finit par s'approcher pour l'embrasser, le décoloré cherchant dans le tiroir de quoi les habiller. Le bleuté marqua un temps d'arrêt, doutant sans doute de ce qu'il allait faire ... Ou devoir subir ?

-Tu hésites ? Se moqua Shinji qui l'enlaça pour l'attirer à lui.

-Ouais ! Avoua sèchement le pauvre martyr. J'ai horreur de voir comment vous agissez ... Quand Ichi sera d'retour, tu vas morfler !

-Pour le moment, c'est toi qui va morfler ! Chantonna avec satisfaction Shiro qui se plaçait juste derrière lui. Alors, soit tu rentres, soit tu m'regardes prendre mon amant ... Et si tu mets trop longtemps à te décider, j'attendrais plus pour te prendre !

C'était une phrase de trop, le mafieux le comprit, mais ne laissa pas le temps au fugitif de dire quoi que se soit, l'attirant à lui pour capturer ses lèvres, l'emportant avec lui dans un baiser empli de passion. Cela brisa les dernières résistances de cet amant qui promettait. Il se plaça entre les jambes ouvertes du blond et ... La pénétration fut bien plus délicate que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Non pas qu'il comparait Grimmjow à une brute épaisse, juste à un homme qui pouvait être emporté par la passion. Craignait-il donc le courroux de celui juste derrière lui ? Oui, ça devait être ça ... Ou bien ne le prenait-il pas comme un amant de passage et le ménageait-il en vu de recommencer plus tard ?

Qu'importe toutes ces interrogations ? Seul comptait l'instant présent ! Shinji embrassa le bleuté pour le détendre, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur son torse, s'attardant quelques instants sur les boutons de chair durcis. Cela laissa le temps à Shiro d'y aller et lui aussi avait été délicat : à part un léger tremblement, rien ne laissait entendre qu'il avait été brusque.

Ils débutèrent leurs mouvements de hanches, chacun allant à son propre rythme. Finalement, ils finirent par adopter un rythme qui les firent tous trois gémir, chacun caressant les peaux brillantes de sueur face à cet effort, mais Shinji et Shiro prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Grimmjow, chacun s'amusant à frôler les parties de son corps les plus sensibles alors que lui-même caressait le sexe du blond ... Qui n'avait aucune envie de jouir, au contraire, depuis quelques instants déjà, une idée lui avait traversée l'esprit et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : y céder.

Le bleuté jouit en premier, bientôt suivit du décoloré. C'était plaisant cette expression de béatitude qu'abordait le fugitif. Il était magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette incroyable créature ! Les deux hommes se retirèrent, l'un se laissant retomber à coté de Shinji tandis que l'autre venait quémander un baiser, son sourire indiquait clairement qu'il avait comprit, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas de Grimmjow ...

-J'ai été si nul que ça ? Soupira ce dernier.

-Non, tu as été parfait. Assura le blond entre deux baisers.

Se sentait-il insulté de ne pas avoir réussi à faire plaisir à Shinji ? C'est qu'il était plus naïf qu'il ne le croyait : il ne voyait même pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Cela ne fit qu'accroitre un peu plus le plaisir de le surprendre, ainsi, lorsque le mafieux se jeta sur Grimmjow pour le plaquer contre le lit et qu'il put lire la surprise sur ses traits provocateurs, il céda totalement à sa pulsion sous les yeux de son propre amant ... Ce n'était peut être pas des plus prudents, mais lorsque ce chef de clan voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait ... En l'occurrence : il désirait ardemment prendre possession du corps du bleuté ... Et il l'aurait ...

-Qu'est c'que tu fous ? Gronda une nouvelle fois le jeune homme.

-T'en as pas mare de répéter tout l'temps la même chose ? Répliqua avec amusement le blond.

Les poignets emprisonnés au dessus de sa tête, Grimmjow en devenait irrésistible. Que dire de son petit air farouche ? On aurait dit une pucelle qui a son premier rapport sexuel. Se laissant aller à son étreinte charnelle, il n'hésita pas à se glisser dans les chairs de l'homme, relevant le visage vers son véritable amant qui captura sa bouche, l'embrassant sans retenue alors que lui-même débutait un mouvement rapide, ne voyant pas pourquoi il prendrait ses précautions : il avait accueillit Shiro après tout ! Il s'adoucit cependant lorsqu'il fut libre de s'occuper à convenance du bleuté. Dès qu'il le put, il l'embrassa sur les parties sensibles, le lécha dans la gorge et caressa son torse, s'attardant sur son sexe, ravivant son désir avec agilité ...

Ne se montrant pas égoïste ou jaloux, il laissa volontiers Shiro se mêler à tout cela, lui aussi caressant le torse si sensible du jeune homme, l'embrassant de temps en temps, avalant sans doute la plupart de ses gémissements.

Shinji arriva à la jouissance dans les chairs mêmes du bleuté et il savoura cet instant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru ...

* * *

Avait-il eut une bonne idée de provoquer tout cela ? Dur de savoir car après coup, il en était venu à ce dire qu'il avait peut être fait une erreur : Shiro était son amant, son amour, ajouté à cela le fait qu'il était amoureux d'Ichigo, tout le monde se serait rendu compte que c'était déjà compliqué. Pourtant, il s'était sentit attiré par Grimmjow et voilà qu'il avait cédé à son envie d'en découvrir plus. Bref, tout cela risquait de rendre les choses invivables !

Pourquoi ? Pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient quatre ! Bon, ok, trois parce que Shiro et Ichigo n'étaient jamais tous les deux présents en même temps... Shinji remercia le seigneur pour cela et remercia également son esprit pervers qui s'était interrogé sur ce que cela aurait put donner si tous les quatre avaient été dans la même pièce, situation qui n'arrivera jamais ! ... Encore heureux ... Ou pas ...

Soupirant plus que jamais, Shinji jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Grimmjow, qu'ils avaient totalement épuisé, il savourait actuellement un repos bien mérité alors que le blond et le décoloré restaient collé l'un à l'autre.

-Ne me dis pas qu'tu comptes le violer pendant son sommeil ? Ricana Shiro.

-T'aimerais que je le reprenne encore une fois sous tes yeux ? Demanda amusé le mafieux.

-C'était très stimulant, en effet ... Mais j'aime moins la partie où j'dois te partager !

-Pourtant, si tu le veux, faudra accepter ... Ou bien le laisser te prendre !

-T'aimerais, hein ? Nota ironiquement le décoloré.

-Ouais ! Répondit à la place la voix somnolente de Grimmjow.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le bleuté qui continuait de faire semblant de dormir ... Ils finirent par se consulter rapidement du regard et se répondirent par un sourire. Ho oui, il cédera une nouvelle fois à la tentation, pour le plus grand damne du fugitif qui devait sans doute se demander si se rendre n'était pas plus sécurisant pour ses pauvres fesses. Il protesta sous les assauts conjugués des deux amants.

Finalement, c'était pas plus mal comme situation ... C'était même plutôt plaisant, mais il craignait déjà les représailles lorsqu'il perdrait son allié au profit d'un amant qui se montrerait sûrement le complice de Grimmjow : Ichigo ... Ho, pour le moment, autant en profiter !

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Axel : Vala ! X3

Grimmjow : *en a mare d'être plus Uke que Seme, jette un regard noir à Axel*

Shinji : ... C'est étrange : on pourrait croire que je suis du style "uke", mais non ... J'suis le plus souvent "Seme" ...

Grimmjow : Hé, on t'a vus que dans deux de ses fics ! Fait pas ton malin, avec les ch'veux long, t'serais sûrement une Uke !

Axel : Même pas ! Shinji est un perso au caractère très fort, je le verrais le plus souvent Seme ... J'comprend même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ... J'suis étrange : j'vois Ichigo comme un Seme alors que c'est le Uke favori des fangirls ... Et toi, j'te vois le plus souvens Uke alors que c'est l'contraire ... Je suis la fangirls insolite quoi ...

Grimmjow : Et, de ce fait, je te hais !

Axel : ... Mais, moi je t'aime pour deux mon Grimmjow d'amour ! *regard emplis de cœur* C'est bien connus : qui aime bien chatit bien !

Grimmjow : Arrière, démon suppot de Yaoi !

Axel : *court après le chaton*

Shinji : ... *soupir* j'suis quand même content de pas être souvent utilisé par cette nana !

Shiro : Moi, ça dépend des fics ... Mais là, ça m'plais bien !

Axel : Ha, en fait, j'espère que l'OS t'aura plut Irkiala ! X3 Je te promet de toute de même aborder le couple Ulquiorra X Lisa un jour, mais j'ai eu une bien meilleure idée ! Tu verras le jour où j'écrirais l'OS (qui se trouvera sans doute glissé parmi les chapitres de YT ! *_*).

Irkiala * bave sur son clavier*

Ichigo : hey Irkiala! Ressaisis toi!

Irkiala : merci Ichigo. J'ai adoré Axel ! comme toujours !

Grimmjow : le contraire m'aurait étonné!

Irkiala : arrête de ronchonner ou je change l'épilogue de Mercy !

Grimmjow : non ! non ! ne fait pas ça !

Irkiala : j'aime mieux ça XD … en tout cas j'attends avec impatience ce que tu écriras sur le couple Ulquiorra X Lisa


End file.
